<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by vmeemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123533">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo'>vmeemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostly Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Haunting, ghost au, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three's stuff has been moving around lately and she needs to figure out why.</p><p>She wasn't expecting a ghost however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghostly Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK AWHILE. For those waiting for updates to this series, I apologize. I got distracted and ended up not being able to write for the thing anymore.</p><p>But I did, so take that! So either way, hope you enjoy this rather late story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Something strange is going on here.’</p><p>That was the thought of a person whose name was simply Three. And to her, there is something going on, in fact it’s been going on for about awhile now.</p><p>At first it was just things being moved around and Three thinking that she misplaced them. But as time went on, said things have also straight disappeared for a bit, only to turn up somewhere else not where Three would put them.</p><p>And she intends to solve this problem. At least that’s the idea anyway.</p><p>A groan comes out of Three’s mouth as she tries to think of what might be going on.</p><p>“Where would I even start is the question…”</p><p>Three looks back to the coffee table, and on it are the things that have been either moved and/or disappeared in the last few days. On the table, there were small things such as the remote to the tv, one of the small pillows to her couch, her ipod, and other similar objects. The only connection she could find was the fact that they were all small in nature. Other than that, the leads went nowhere.</p><p>‘And it’s not like I can call anyone to help me out… They’d just think I’m just exhausted and tell me to sleep or something. So that options out.’</p><p>Three looks at her options right now: Either she can keep investigating into this with zero leads as is. Or she can find another way of figuring this out. But how?</p><p>But before she could think of anything, her thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from down the hall. Three straightens up on the couch and stays silent for a moment, hoping to determine what the sound was. Another noise echoes down the hall, prompting Three to slowly get up from the couch and make her way down to the source of the sound.</p><p>Three stops just outside the door to her room, where the sound was coming from. Questioning how someone could be in her room without her noticing, Three shakes that thought aside, figuring it won’t matter anyway once she catches whoever’s in there and ask them why they were moving things around.</p><p>Three opens her door, making sure to do it slowly so that she doesn’t alert whoever’s in there and scare them off. She doesn’t want them doing something stupid like going out her window or something. Not like you’d be able to reach it without help anyway.</p><p>Once the door opens and Three sees into her room, she saw something’s that didn’t quite make sense: That being, her room was partially cleaned. Her clothes were in a pile by the wall, and Three could see a bit of her floor. Looking around her room, she sees the lamp that would be on her nightstand on the floor. Three remembers that the lamp was always a bit lopsided and couldn’t stay up straight, so she had to make it lean a certain way to get it to stop.</p><p>The second thing she saw was that there was someone in her room. Three could hear them grumble as they were currently trying -and failing- to get the lamp to sit upright and make it stop falling. But that wasn’t what Three was paying attention to.</p><p>The thing that Three is paying attention to was the fact that this person was <em>floating</em> off the ground. And the person she was looking at, is <em>transparent</em>. It was only slightly transparent, but just enough to be see through while still being visible.</p><p>Three couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She tried to come up with <em>any</em> other explanation other than this one, because the thing she’s seeing in front of her, is impossible. But no matter what reason she could come up with, it always looped back to the reality of what’s in front of her:</p><p>There is a ghost in her house, and there was a very likely chance that the reason her stuff was being moved was because of this person floating in front of her. But the only Three was gonna find that out, would be to talk to the spirit in front of her.</p><p>“Umm…” At that, the spirit turns their head to look at her. ‘Fuck what do I say now? Gotta say something…’</p><p>“The lamp. You’re doing it the wrong way.” Three walks up to where the lamp and the ghost are. “It’s finicky, so you gotta set it up a certain way, otherwise you have this problem. Here let me do it.” Three looks at the lamp, and turns it slightly to the right -the side it falls on- against the wall. Once she’s sure that the lamp isn’t falling over anymore, she pauses and realizes that she prioritized making her lamp stop leaning, <em>over a ghost who’s haunting her house.</em></p><p>Great set of priorities there Three.</p><p>Looking at the ghost beside her, Three pauses once she looks at the ghost proper. For one, the ghost is a she. Another thing was that she was looking at Three with an almost mystified expression on her face. Before Three could come up with a question, the spirit cuts her off, speaking with an almost low, soft voice.</p><p>“You can see me?”</p><p>Three looks at her, “Yes…?” she says slowly, “I can see you. Should I not be able to?”</p><p>The ghost leans (floats?) back. “I just… Wasn’t expecting anyone to see me. Especially you.”</p><p>The room was silent as Three thought this over. On one hand, she’s found the reason why her stuffs been moving around. On the other hand, she didn’t expect to really get this far, and with a ghost at that. For now, might as well find out why this spirit was doing what she did. It wasn’t anything malicious she can tell that much. So what’s the reason?</p><p>Three figured she’d start off with a simple question. “So… Why were you moving my things around?”</p><p>The spectre taps a finger against her cheek in thought, then looks back at Three, “It was because I needed to make sure I was in the right place. Or what I thought was the right place anyway…”</p><p>Not in the right place? What does she mean by that? Three asks the spirit if she can elaborate on that.</p><p>“Well the thing is… I can’t remember who I am. Or even how I got here, much less how… <em>This</em> happened to me.”</p><p>“So because of that,” the spirit says, “I’m here in this house, with no memory of who I am, how I got here, or even how I died. So I thought that if I looked around, maybe I’d be able to find out what happened to me.”</p><p>The spirit slumps downwards, with a sullen look present on her face, “But so far I haven’t been able to find anything…”</p><p>The spirit now sits (the closest thing Three thinks is sitting) on her bed, leaving Three to process what the spectre told her; She’s forgotten everything about who she was in life. That was why her stuff was being moved around; she wanted a connection to her old life and thought she would get it, even if it’s from a complete strangers belongings.</p><p>Three was conflicted. On one hand, this spirit was doing nothing wrong, and would probably leave if she asked her to. On the other hand, Three felt sorry for her. Not being able to remember anything, wondering aimlessly until you find <em>something</em>, is the worst thing to subject a person to.</p><p>Which is why Three was hoping she doesn’t regret this later down the line.</p><p>“You could always… Stay here. Until you get your memories back at least.”</p><p>The spirit looks back up at Three, not quite believing what she just heard, “You’d do that? For me? Even though I’ve rooted through your things and what not?”</p><p>“I can do that for you.” Three says, “Just don’t go through my things again. At least ask before you do at the very least.”</p><p>The face of the spirit went from down and upset, to one of the brightest smiles that Three has ever seen. Before Three could react, the ghost gave her a real tight hug. Which really threw her off for one, because intangible ghosts can give hugs, and two, she was hugging her too tightly for her liking.</p><p>Almost as if the ghost realized how tight the hug was, she loosened her hold on her and backed off a little bit. Judging by her expression, she didn’t really mean to do it that tight. Now with the hug broken up, there was one more thing that Three needed to address.</p><p>“So what do you want me to call you then? I can’t really just call you ghost or spectre all the time.”</p><p>The ghost puts a hand on her chin in thought. “Well there is something… It’s not much, but it’s something for now.”</p><p>“You can call me Eight.”</p><p>Three looked at the newly named ‘Eight’, “Why that? It’s not much of a name really.”</p><p>“Well… It’s mostly because that’s the one thing I do remember out of everything about myself. So I figured to go with that for now. Plus you said to give you a name, and I did. Didn’t say it had to be a good one.”</p><p>Well she’s not wrong. At the very least, she can communicate with ‘Eight’ a bit easier now.</p><p>“Hm, well then” Three says, putting her hand out. “I’m Three. Or at least that’s what people call me. Don’t ask. It’s a long story and I don’t feel like going into it.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Came Eight’s response. She puts her hand into Three’s to return the gesture. To Three, the hand feels cold and warm at the same time. She chalks it up freaky ghost stuff and leaves it at that.</p><p>Either way, her life just got a lot more interesting now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>